Summer
by Saaraa
Summary: Oleh karena ucapan sederhana Tokugawa Soyo, hari itu Gintoki dan Toshiro menemui secercah tawuran, luka dan guratan, serta tebasan memilukan. [HijiGin, canon, humor, friendship, romance, RnR?]


"_Nee_, Sakata-san …," Soyo memanggil, menelan _dango_ berlumur gula aren.

"Hmn?" gumaman tak jelas adalah jawabannya. Tanda bahwa paling tidak sang surai perak menanggapi dan memberi perhatian untuk apa pun yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan.

"Aku akan jujur sekarang juga, Sakata-san!" Soyo mendadak menoleh padanya, membuat Gintoki tersentak. Jujur saja, jantungnya mulai berdetak terlalu keras dan mengalami akselerasi. Bukan, bukan karena gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu kini menatap lekat dengan bola mata secerah kastanya miliknya dan pipi yang digurati warna merah muda.

Melainkan ada firasat buruk yang menelusup masuk dalam kepalanya.

"Aku suka Sakata-san!"

"…. Eh?"

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! **Hiji**kata Toshiro x Sakata **Gin**toki, _slight_ Katsura Kotaro x Nishiki Ikumatsu, _humor, romance_, _friendship_, _out of character (maybe, possibly), typo(s)_,_ canon_, _foul language_, EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Summer** by Saaraa

* * *

Begini rancangan awalnya. Tokugawa Shige Shige–sang _Shogun_–tak memiliki hiburan di tengah teriknya mentari. Ia adalah pekerja keras dan tak suka menunda tugas, maka seluruh pekerjaannya telah selesai di awal musim panas. Maka, Soyo mengusulkan satu hal brilian di mana mereka dapat bersenang-senang dengan aktivitas sederhana–yakni, bertemu kawan-kawan dan makan _dango_ di pinggir jalan.

Tentu saja, Sakata Gintoki, memperhitungkan soal seberapa ia gila pada uang dan terhitung pragmatis; ia menyetujui untuk menemani si pemimpin negeri.

Berharap ada uang balas budi, tentu saja. Meski ide itu diberi kompensasi tendangan di kepala dari Kagura. Jadi, tiga anggota Yorozuya kini menemani Shige Shige dan Soyo di tenda kecil pinggir jalan. Memesan begitu banyak _dango_ dengan _topping_ berbeda-beda. Tentu untuk mengantisipasi hal tidak diinginkan, ada beberapa anggota dari Shinsengumi ikut berjaga-jaga dan tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaan demi kelangsungan hidup sang _Shogun_.

Maka itu ketika kata-kata–sebutlah, pernyataan–terlarang dari belah bibir mungil Soyo termuntah begitu saja, setiap insan yang ada di sana bersiap dalam ketegangan dan begitu waspada. Beberapa telah menggenggam mantap gagang _katana_, sisanya siap bertarung tangan kosong–tinggal tunggu perintah saja lah.

Toshiro menatap sang surai perak, begitu hina. Ia melirik ke arah Isao yang juga menunggu aba-aba.

Gintoki sontak memucat.

"EH? Tidak, tidak–_Hime-sama_, apa yang kaukatakan?"

Shinpachi membetulkan kacamata, hampir meneteskan bulir bening yang telah membalut iris cokelatnya. Ia kecewa. Amat, sangat, kecewa. "Gin-san, aku tahu kau mesum, tapi …."

"TIDAK!" Gintoki menyergah. Bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku bukan pedofil, oke! Ayolah, _Hime-sama_, ini tidak lucu! Kumohon tarik kembali kata-katamu, ya? Ya? Aku akan memberimu 300 _yen_!"

Soyo menggeleng-geleng. Surai sepekat bulu gagak mengayun lembut. "Maaf, Sakata-san. Tapi aku hanya bisa jujur."

Shige Shige ikut berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Pandangannya meredup. "Sakata-san, kita memang teman tapi … maafkan aku. Aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang sayang pada adiknya, jadi …"

Shige Shige mengangkat sebelah tangan. Dalam satu hentakan, seluruh Shinsengumi serempak menodongkan ujung pedang pada leher sang Shiroyasha. Gintoki meneguk saliva susah payah.

"… matilah, Sakata-san! Kalau kau menghilang, maka adikku akan dapat melupakanmu."

Kagura dan Sougo tergelak dalam hatinya. Tak sering keduanya melihat sebuah guyonan macam ini, walau tatapan kesal yang Gintoki kirimkan pada mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa ini bukan sebuah candaan konyol dalam opera sabun tengah hari.

"TUNGGU! Tunggu, oke," Gintoki berujar, lalu menghela napas perlahan. Otaknya berputar sedemikian rupa, untuk mencegah bilah pisau menyayat leher dan pisahkan kepala itu dari tubuhnya. "A–aku punya pacar! Ja, jadi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan _Hime-sama_. Nah! Sudah! Kelar perkara."

Soyo terdiam sesaat. Gadis empat belas tahun itu memiringkan kepala. "…. Siapa?"

"…. Hah?"

"Siapa pacarmu, Sakata-san?"

Gintoki membeku.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sungguh–hati kecilnya sedikit berharap Sarutobi Ayame mendadak muncul. Minimal ia bisa berkilah untuk sementara meski harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih _ninja_ bersurai _lavender_ itu.

Oh.

Sebentar. Ada satu orang.

Dengan cepat, Gintoki menarik lengan salah satu petinggi di Shinsengumi. Toshiro tersentak, tubuhnya terbawa oleh tarikan si iris darah. Begitu sadar apa yang terjadi, Toshiro menahan tubuh yang semakin mepet ke arahnya.

"I–Ini dia kekasihku!"

**_What the fuck?_**

_Hijikata-kun, kumohon bekerja sama untuk sebentar saja! Kau tidak kasihan melihat Gin-san mati karena hal sepele?!_

_Mati saja sendiri sana, sampah! Jangan bawa-bawa–_

"Oh, begitu, Hijikata-san? Kalau begitu, kamu juga harus dimusnahkan."

Isao menjerit dalam hatinya. _TOSHIIII!_

Toshiro menoleh patah-patah kepada pemimpin negeri itu. Memang, lelaki yang kalem dan pemaaf pun dapat menjadi beringas ketika menyangkut orang yang disayangi.

"Se–sebentar, _Shogun-sama_. Mungkin kita terlalu terburu-buru, _ne_? Saya tidak memiliki hubungan dengan–"

Gintoki membekap mulut itu. "Aduh, kaubicara apa, Toshiro-kun~?"

_TOSHIRO-KUN PANTATMU!_

_Maaf, Hijikata-kun. Kalau aku harus ke neraka, maka aku akan menyeretmu bersamaku._

_JANGAN BODOH! Pergi sendiri sana! _

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" pekikan dari suara lembut Soyo menyita seluruh atensi manusia di sana. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, lalu berujar dengan suara sengau dan serak. Tampak seperti hampir menangis. "Buktikan kalau kalian memang sepasang kekasih. Dengan begitu, aku akan menyerah."

Toshiro meremat tangan Gintoki yang berada di pundaknya, keras. Kesal kini benar-benar merajai hingga ubun-ubunnya. Iris sebiru samudra dalam menatap Gintoki nyalang.

_Lihat ulahmu!_

_Hei, tunggu, ini kesempatan baik, Hijikata-kun! Kalau dia menyerah, kita akan hidup, benar?_

_TETAP TIDAK MENGUBAH FAKTA BAHWA KAU MENYUSAHKANKU, BANGSAT._

"Buktikan … dengan apa?" tanya Gintoki, perlahan.

Soyo berpikir sesaat. Ia terdiam, lalu menjawab dengan ketegasan yang tak gentar, "Ciuman! Sepasang kekasih akan mudah melakukan itu, kan?"

_ASUUUUU!_

Saat Gintoki dan Toshiro melihat ke arah satu sama lain, Shige Shige menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Prajurit setiaku! Kuperintahkan kepadamu!"

Gintoki dan Toshiro kembali terlonjak ketika mendengar langkah tegap dan kuda-kuda yang dipasang. Setiap orang memiliki ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan; tahu bahwa sesaat lagi mereka akan menebas kepala sang atasan. Meski begitu, apa boleh buat. Perintah yang tertinggi harus tetap dilaksanakan.

Sougo mengulas senyum tipis. Lidahnya terjulur untuk mengusap bibir atasnya dan setiap teknik yang ia telah asah disiapkan hanya demi hari ini; hari kematian Hijikata Toshiro.

"Bunuh mereka berdua!"

Untuk respon _fight-or-flight_ yang dimiliki Toshiro–serta paham bahwa ia tak mungkin menang menghadapi Isao dan Sougo sekaligus, maka ia menggenggam pergelangan Gintoki cepat, lalu memacu langkah dari sana.

"LARI!"

.

.

.

"Cari di sana! Kalau kalian tidak menemukan Hijikata-san dan _Danna_, aku sendiri yang akan menebas leher kalian!"

"_Ha_–_Ha'i_!"

Di balik kuil usang yang telah digerus usia itu, Toshiro dan Gintoki mengatur napasnya. Keduanya menahan suara sebisa mungkin dan baru dapat mengempas napas lega ketika suara derap langkah kaki perlahan memudar.

"Ahh," Gintoki menyandarkan tubuh pada kayu lapuk. "Orang-orang itu benar-benar membuat masalah untuk kita."

Setelah mengusap peluh di dahi, Toshiro baru menemukan suaranya, dan dengan cepat ia meraung keras, "KAU! KAU SUMBER MASALAHNYA, KERITING TOLOL!"

"Jangan menghina rambutku!"

"Itu masalahmu?!"

Setelah itu, keduanya hanya dapat menghela napas panjang dan menekan pelipis. Toshiro menaruh kepalanya di dalam tekukan lutut, meringis kesal. "Bedebah. Di mana ada kau, pasti ada kejadian buruk. Harusnya aku tidak heran."

Gintoki merotasi bola mata. "Ini bukan salahku. Mana kutahu Gin-san begitu populer sampai-sampai disukai oleh–"

"Tutup mulut."

Gintoki terdiam. Baiklah–jelas seseorang tidak bisa diajak bercanda untuk sekarang. Toshiro mengangkat wajah, lalu mengacak surai hitamnya sendiri.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanyanya, menatap ke arah pohon rindang dengan ranting sengkarut di depan mereka.

Gintoki mengangkat bahu. Ada jeda sebelum ia menjawab, "Kalau kita mengalahkan Shinsengumi–tidak membunuh, cukup mengalahkan–apakah menurutmu _Shogun_ akan mundur?"

Toshiro menggeleng. "Itu rencana yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan," akunya, tanpa basa-basi. "Pertama, _Shogun_ tidak mungkin mundur. Pasukan Shinsengumi bisa dikerahkannya semua, belum lagi pasukan lainnya yang kita tidak tahu. Kedua, meski kemampuanku dapat menyaingi Kondo-san dan Sougo, aku menghormati mereka. Alam bawah sadarku pasti akan menahan diri dan tidak mau melukai kawanku. Jadi, tidak. Tidak ada harapan dalam rencana itu."

Gintoki mengangguk-angguk atas jawaban itu. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak mau menyerang _Shogun_," ujar Gintoki. "Dia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya. Kalau begitu? Kau ada rencana?"

Toshiro menutup mulutnya untuk beberapa lama. Selanjutnya, ia berujar dengan keki, "Ada. Kita kembali dan jelaskan kalau ini semua kesalahpahaman. Aku hidup, kau tidak; masalah selesai."

"Oi, bagian mana dari _Gin-san-tidak-hidup_ itu masalah selesai?"

Toshiro menggeram frustrasi. "Makanya, ini salahmu! Dari awal, kau tidak perlu menyeretku!"

Gintoki menggertak gigi, ikut emosi. "Mau bagaimana lagi! Hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku–"

Toshiro membulatkan iris biru gelap. "Hah?"

"ITU MEREKA! _Taicho_, kami menemukan mereka!"

Saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Toshiro, lelaki bersurai sepekat jelaga melirih rendah. "Yamazaki, _teme_ …."

Kali ini, gantian Gintoki yang menarik tangan Toshiro. "LARI!"

.

"_Thanks_, Zura, Ikumatsu-san!"

"Zura _janai_, Katsura _da_!"

Gintoki mengibaskan tangan, lalu duduk di balik meja pelanggan. Dengan meja setinggi ini, ia cukup percaya bahkan jika ada orang datang pun, maka ia dan Toshiro tidak akan terlihat. Nishiki Ikumatsu mendengus, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi, Gin-san?" tanya wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Gintoki menggeleng. "Ada juga orang-orang yang membuat masalah denganku. Cih."

Katsura Kotaru tersenyum angkuh. "Itu karena kau kurang belajar, Gintoki. Kau harus belajar padaku caranya lari dari orang."

Kali ini, Toshiro yang membuka suara, "_Oi_, teme. Mau kutangkap kau sekarang juga, _bakayaro_?"

"Bakayaro _janai_, Katsura _da_!"

"Berisik, Zura!"

Ikumatsu menggeleng-geleng, tertawa kecil. Lalu wanita itu berujar, "Baiklah, aku titip toko pada kalian. Aku akan pergi ke _minimarket_ sebentar saja, oke?"

Gintoki memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Percayakan pada kami."

Lalu, Kotaro melangkah kecil di belakang Ikumatsu. Lelaki yang juntaian hitamnya mencapai punggung itu berkata setelah menendang sudut-sudut bibirnya, "Biar kuantar, Ikumatsu-dono."

Maka keduanya pergi menjauh dari sana, diikuti oleh Elizabeth yang melangkah lebar-lebar dan bahagia mengikuti sang tuan. Gintoki mendengus singkat.

"Apa-apaan. Meski mengelak, jelas sekali Zura ada rasa padanya."

Setelah itu, hening kembali merasuk di antara Toshiro dan Gintoki. Si pemilik iris biru gelap merogoh rokok dari dalam kantung jas hitam Shinsengumi, lalu menyulutnya dengan pemantik.

Untuk suatu alasan, ini terasa amat, sangat–canggung. Coba ingatkan lagi bagaimana sebelumnya mereka membentuk konversasi? Oh–tunggu. Sejauh ini memang tak pernah ada perbincangan normal di antara mereka. Konklusi yang selalu terbentuk dari rutinitas saling lempar hinaan dan makian adalah: _"Aku benci orang ini."_

_"Mau bagaimana lagi! Hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku–"_

Toshiro reflek membenturkan dahi pada laci di belakangnya. Gintoki terlonjak, keringat muncul dari dahi.

"O–oi. Apa kau masih waras, Oogushi-kun?"

Toshiro mendelik benci.

_Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat salah._

"Tidak, terima kasih untukmu," sindirnya.

Gintoki menarik napas, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Dia mengusap tengkuk, lalu mulai bersungguh-sungguh nyatakan penyesalan, "Uhm, eh. Aku minta maaf. Sepertinya ini memang jadi rumit karenaku."

Mendengar itu, Toshiro melemaskan pundak. Luluh juga kalau lawan bicara yang biasanya serampangan dan selalu bertingkah sinting lalu mendadak begini. Ah–meski bukannya ia tidak paham bagaimana Sakata Gintoki. Manusia mesum, suka mabuk dan berjudi, serta tidak pernah membayar karyawannya itu tampak tidak bisa diandalkan.

Namun, Toshiro tahu bahwa jiwanya–sukma perak itu, sebetulnya jauh lebih tulus dari insan mana pun.

"Yorozu–"

"_JAAANG_!"

Gintoki mendadak berdiri, menjulurkan lidah. Suara kejut itu membuat Toshiro mengedikkan bahu. "Aww, kaget, Hijikata-kun?"

Urat di pelipis Toshiro menegang. "Dengar, kau, bodoh–"

_BRAK!_

Lagi-lagi Toshiro terkejut. Kali ini untuk suara pintu yang digeser terlalu keras. Selanjutnya suara tegas menyusul, "_Taicho_! Kami menemukan _Yorozuya no Danna_!"

Gintoki mengangkat kedua tangan, senyum tak hilang dari bibirnya. "Halo, para pemungut cukai," sapa sang perak, meloncati meja tinggi itu, lalu melangkah ke arah para anggota Shinsengumi.

"Di mana _Fukucho_?"

"Hijikata-kun? Entahlah," sahut Gintoki, apatis. Berikutnya ia menggunakan jari kelingking untuk merogoh _sesuatu_ dari lubang hidungnya. "Kami berpisah di tengah jalan."

"Ikut kami! _Shogun_ dan Kondo-san sudah menunggumu."

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_~"

Di balik meja tinggi itu, Toshiro masih terdiam.

.

.

.

Gintoki tersenyum paksa.

_Ya, Tuhan, akhir hidupku, kok, begini amat. _

Ia terduduk di atas aspal dengan tangan terikat tali ke belakang. Belasan manusia di sana sudah siap menghakimi dan menuruti setiap silabel yang terucap oleh lidah Shige Shige. Iris darah Gintoki bergulir ke arah Kagura dan Shinpachi. Kedua bawahannya tampak cemas–tapi di saat yang sama mereka begitu santai.

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam.

_Apa-apaan, ini? Mereka tidak peduli meski aku betulan mati, ya?_

"Sakata Gintoki-san," Shige Shige memulai. Ia berdeham, lalu melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku, tapi, aku harus melakukan ini."

Gintoki mengukir senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Sebetulnya dengan sedikit kompulsi pada kakinya, ia dapat menghajar telak perut petugas Shinsengumi di hadapannya, lalu meloncat satu langkah ke belakang untuk sengaja meretas tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan _katana_ petugas yang lain. Hanya saja, tidak. Percuma.

Bagaimana pun, ia telah dicap sebagai lelaki tua mesum yang membuat gadis empat belas tahun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kondo-san, mohon bantuanmu," ujar Shige Shige.

Isao meneguk ludah, berganti posisi dengan petugas yang tadinya memaku langkah di belakang Gintoki. Ia siap dengan _katana_-nya yang teracung di antara udara.

"Pastikan tidak sakit, ya, Gorila," sahut Gintoki kecil–lalu tertawa.

Isao berusaha tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Akan kukirim jiwa perakmu langsung ke atas sana."

Gintoki mendengus, lalu menurunkan pelupuk. Sepasang kelereng merah tak lagi tampak pada buana. Gintoki berpikir ia ingin sarapan apa besok, lalu ia sadar–tak akan ada hari esok. Memang, ini sebuah tindakan eksekusi yang cukup ekstrim dan didasari alasan yang sangat konyol. Jadi, tentu saja Gintoki akan merenggang nyawa dengan penuh sesal dan barangkali habis ini dia akan menghantui Otose.

Kata mereka, seseorang yang dekat dengan kematian akan lebih peka para arwah. Ya–tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Pedang itu dipegang lurus oleh Isao. Mengambil ancang-ancang, lelaki itu kemudian siap mengayunkan pedangnya. Seluruh pasang mata terfokus di sana, menyaksikan detik-detik akhir kematian si veteran Perang Joui.

Saat pedang itu mulai mengayun, sebuah jeritan menghentikannya.

"SEBENTAR!"

Di sana, perhatian orang-orang teralihkan. Toshiro mengatur napasnya yang naik-turun, bertumpu pada lututnya. Sougo tersenyum puas. Hobi seorang sadis ialah membakar ladang minyak, maka dengan cepat ia bersuara, "_Ara_, _ara_? Kita bisa membunuh mereka berdua sekaligus, _minna_."

Toshiro lalu menegakkan tubuh, mengusap juntaian jelaga ke belakang. Ia memberi seringai yang amat sengak. "Siapa bilang kami akan mati hari ini, Sougo brengsek?"

Gintoki mengerjap, mengangkat sebelah alis. _Hijikata-kun?_

Toshiro mendekati Soyo, lalu berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Ia membuka suara dan berkata sopan, berbanding terbalik dengan nada yang baru saja ia lantunkan kala berbicara pada bawahannya yang kurang ajar, "_Hime-sama_, sebuah ciuman saja, cukup, kan?"

Soyo mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," Toshiro mengembuskan napas. Ia mendekat ke arah Gintoki yang kini otot wajahnya tampak konyol dengan netra sewarna darah yang berdilatasi. Tak lagi serupa ikan megap-megap di ujung ajalnya, sungguh.

"Uhm, Hijikata-kun?"

"Kau berhutang padaku, Yorozuya," geram Toshiro, lirih di bawah napasnya. Berikutnya tanpa menunggu, ia menarik kerah hitam seragam Zunboran, membawanya paksa ke arahnya, lalu memberi bibir itu kuncian dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"HMPHHH?!"

_Aduh–duh! Kau menggigit bibirku, Mayora!_

_Diam, bodoh!_

Toshiro menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gintoki, menyentuh barisan gigi sang perak. Gintoki menutup mata erat, menahan lenguh sebisa mungkin.

Oh.

Ini nikmat.

_HEI, HEI! Bibirku itu lembut dan manis, jangan dirusak–_

_Kalau kau tidak berhenti ribut denganku melalui telepati bodoh ini, akan kutebas kepalamu dengan tanganku sendiri. _

Untuk detik yang entah ke berapa, Toshiro sekali lagi memberi dorongan lidah di langit-langit mulut sang perak, meraup bibir itu dengan emosi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Decak tercipta, napas tersita. Gintoki merutuk repetitif dalam hati.

Lalu setelah itu, Toshiro melepas ciuman itu. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang memerah, lalu berbalik sepenuhnya, kini menghadap Shige Shige, adiknya, dan karyawan Yorozuya yang masih mematung di balik sepatu mereka masing-masing.

"Selesai perkara, kan? Ayo pulang. Dan ini sudah sore, _Shogun-sama_. Kami, Shinsengumi, memiliki kewajiban untuk menjagamu dan mengantarmu pulang ke istana dengan selamat."

Shige Shige tersenyum hingga ke telinga. "Baiklah. Soyo juga sepertinya harus istirahat."

Soyo mengangguk. Senyumnya begitu cerah dan ia berujar riang, "Ayo! Aku ingin pulang!"

Toshiro memiringkan kepala. Bingung. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. _Apa gadis yang baru patah hati biasanya seceria ini?_

Lalu, mereka berpisah jalan di sana. Kagura dan Shinpachi membawa pulang _boss_ mereka, sementara sang polisi loyal mengawal si petinggi negeri _sakura_.

Dipikir-pikir, memang, tak pernah ada hari yang normal di Gintama. Terlebih bila Sakata Gintoki bertemu dengan Hijikata Toshiro–maka, yang ada hanya hal buruk yang kelewatan, secercah tawuran, luka dan guratan, serta tebasan memilukan. Oh, jangan lupakan seluruh caci makian yang ada.

Namun hari ini, kala sang matahari malu-malu undur diri ke balik horizon, keduanya tidak sangka ada konklusi lain yang mereka dapatkan–mengesampingkan seluruh hal absurd yang terjadi sampai detik ini.

Gintoki menyentuh sudut bibir. Ada luka kecil di sana. Kala mengecapnya, ia merasakan besi yang sedikit pekat.

Toshiro mengapit satu linting rokok pada bibirnya. Mendadak saja, benda nikotin penghancur paru-paru hingga rengsa mendadak hambar. Padahal biasanya begitu nikmat.

Entah mengapa, hari ini, di tengah musim panas, kesimpulan yang terlahir adalah:

_"Itu tadi tidak buruk."_

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : Ahahahaha! Sepertinya ini fanfiksi Gintama pertama saya yang saya rasa cukup _in character_. Saya mendapat ide ini setelah _re-read chapter_ di Gintama di mana Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Kagura makan semangka dengan Soyo dan menimbulkan sedikit kekacauan. Yah, secara teknis mereka memang perkumpulan manusia kacau, jadi–begitulah.

Saya jadi berpikir, kenapa tidak sekalian membuat momen seperti ini lagi, tapi melibatkan HijiGin di dalamnya? Dan, _ping-pong_! Jadilah fanfiksi yang absurd ini. Tidak terasa juga, padahal begini saja, tapi bisa 2K+.

Nah, kalau begitu, akhir kata, _thank you for reading_! _Let's meet again in another story_, _shall we_. _Cheers_!

* * *

**Epilog 1**

"Yahh, tapi, kau memang seorang sadis, _Hime-sama_," Sougo berujar santai dan rendah, memastikan suaranya tak terdengar insan mana pun. Ia tertawa kecil–dengan sarat hasrat untuk menyiksa, sungguh.

Di seberang ponsel pintar Sougo, Soyo terkekeh lembut. Sougo dapat mendengar kalimat semacam: _"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan, Soyo? Aku merasa bersalah pada Gintoki-san." _

**"Tak apa-apa, _Anieue-sama_. Oh, ya, tapi rencanaku berhasil, kan, Okita-san?"**

Sougo mendengus. "Tentu saja. Lagipula si Cina itu juga yang paling mengerti _Danna_, pantas kalau ia menyetujui rencana ini. Selain untuk hiburan pribadinya, sih."

Soyo tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**Epilog 2**

Kagura mengusap-usap helai sepekat senja yang bertempias tirta itu dengan handuk bulu domba. Di antara belah bibirnya terdapat _sukonbu_ yang dilumat perlahan. Ketika masuk kamar dan hendak menelusup ke balik lemari pakaian; tertidur lelap–apa yang menyambutnya ialah sang ayah angkat yang melipat lengan, terduduk di atas _futon_-nya.

Gintoki tersenyum timpang. "Senang, eh, sudah mengerjai orang?"

Kagura membatu. Ia tertawa paksa. "Apa maksudmu, Gin-chan?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Gintoki menyergah, mengacak surai peraknya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu? _Hime-sama_! Ketika menyatakan suka padaku, itu bukan wajah gadis jatuh cinta. Jelas itu wajah seorang sadis yang ingin mengerjai seseorang!"

Kagura tergelak kali ini. Ia melangkah, lalu duduk di hadapan Gintoki. "Kau harusnya senang, Gin-chan, _aru_! Karena ide Kagura-chan yang manis ini, akhirnya kau bisa mencium _gebetan_-mu, Gin-chan."

Mengingat kejadian tadi sore, Gintoki merengut. Wajahnya kembali memanas. Berikutnya, ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan kali ini, bocah rakus-sial."


End file.
